


Happy Ending

by JANJANBERRY



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent York (Red vs. Blue) Lives, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JANJANBERRY/pseuds/JANJANBERRY
Summary: A brief drabble about York and Carolina's domestic life





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> a little something to get me out of a rut. hope y'all enjoy.

Carolina awoke to the soft sound of humming. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them as they adjusted to the morning light. She hadn’t gotten very much sleep the night before, though that had been going on for a while, so it took her a few moments to drag herself into a sitting position. The humming was quiet, and followed the tune of an old song she couldn’t quite remember the name of. It was calming, and she might have fallen back asleep if she didn’t make herself blink the grogginess out of her eyes and look at the source.  
York was standing in front of the crib, gently swaying as he hummed a song to their daughter. The little girl was delighted by the sound, and made happy little cooing noises as her way of singing along. Carolina had never seen him more happy than when he was holding their baby, nothing in the world could give him a brighter smile than she could.  
He turned around and saw Carolina watching him. “Good morning.” He greeted her.  
She couldn’t help but smile back at him. It had taken her a while to be able to smile like that again, but now that she and York were getting their happily ever after she could do it.  
“You’re up early.” She said with a yawn.  
“Delta got me up because he was worried about the baby. Apparently he detected some anxiety, but I think he’s just nervous about being an uncle.” He replied, kissing her cheek. “At least we know he’s keeping an eye on her at night.”  
“It’s very sweet of him to be concerned.”  
“I’ll tell him you said that.”  
Carolina stood and stretched. She was wearing one of York’s shirts for pajamas. “I’m gonna go make breakfast.”  
“Alright. I’m gonna stay here with the baby a bit longer.” He always wanted to be with the baby. His poor heart would break when his paternity leave ended, but for now the two were inseparable. Carolina thought it was so sweet, especially since he was so nervous about being a dad when she first told him she was pregnant. After a life with plenty of mistakes, he wanted to get this right, and Carolina felt very much the same.  
She headed to the kitchen, deciding they all deserved a treat and starting on some french toast. Life was good now, and with some work and a lot of hope it would stay that way.


End file.
